


Dear Snake-Face, Sincerely The-Boy-That-Won't-Bloody-Die

by XxDollieyxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apathetic Harry Potter, Character Bashing, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Lotsss of swearing, Minor Character Bashing, Minor Self Harm, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Morally Grey Tom Riddle, My First Work in This Fandom, Not at the beginning, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Dark Harry, Smart Harry, The swearing is mostly in the letters, Very very minor, harry just scratches the scar umbridge gave him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDollieyxX/pseuds/XxDollieyxX
Summary: Harry is tired and angry, and tired of being angry. Umbridge is being her toad self, everyone thinks he's crazy, and he keeps getting nightmares about Cedric's death. As a way to release some anger he writes letters to Lord Voldemort. The letters are full of insults and cruel criticism. He's just releasing some stress, never expecting the letters to be sent or read. But keeps them on him at all times anyways. Just in case. Although, things don't always go perfectly for Harry Potter, do they?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter & Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 63
Kudos: 419





	1. Dear Snake-Face

**Author's Note:**

> "This is speaking"  
>  _"This is parseltongue"_  
>  _This is Tom writing_  
>  **This is harry writing**  
>  This is not beta read, so I apologize for any mistakes! Also this might be a pre-slash thing between Tom & Harry or something is platonic. I'm not entirely sure.

**Hello, I'm Harry Potter**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

**Dear Snake-face, Medusa, Lord Moldyshorts,**

**Hello, I'm Harry Potter, also known as your mortal enemy, The Savior, The-Boy-Who-Won't-Fucking-Die. You're probably wondering why I'm writing Lord Voldemort a letter, well it's because it was a toss up between this and killing Umbridge, and this seemed like the less rash decision. I’m 89% sure the reason this ridiculous toad is here is your fault, so fuck you for that. I would say 100% but fate likes to make me her bitch so it might not be you. But, sadly, I can't send a fucking letter to fate so we are going with you.**

**I have to say, you really like trying to kill me. Emphasis on trying. I always thought you would have this thing like ‘I must be the one to kill you' or have one of your necro-cannibals do it, but you'd prefer to have a pink-sadist do it instead, because why the fuck not? Or maybe you only sent her to torture me, it's something you'd do. If you did somehow manage to get her hired here, good job, I applaud you, because I hate her more than I hate you at this point.**

**You're like a movie villain, you have all the traits. Followers, a pet, your somehow immortal, have a deadly grudge against a 15-year-old child, but that woman is something else. You have a reason, even if it’s a horrid one, for wanting to kill me. I'm a risk to you, so its mildly understandable. Evil Pinkie Pie on the other hand, hates me because I tell the truth about you being alive. Which is true, Cedric’s dead body is perfect proof. I still don’t understand why you killed him; you could have just sent him fucking back. Then I wouldn’t have even gotten away, so my escape, was your bloody fault.**

**Also, if you really wanted your blood purity nonsense to get through to people you should've gone into politics like Lucius Malfoy. As big of a scumbag as he is, he has more influence than you. Maybe become minister, or at least become friends with Fudge. Then slowly implement your incest bullshit, and then, incestual idiots win until someone with common sense comes along. I can't believe I, a 15-year-old, have to lecture a 70-something dark lord about how to rule the world because he preferred to become half snake and murder people.**

**Okay, I'm done. Have a bloody horrible night, I hope your snake chokes you in your sleep.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Only Person That’s Willing to Admit You’re a Fucking Idiot.**


	2. Dear Necro-Cannibal Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a teensy bit blunt about his opinion on the Wizarding World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I over time there will be more than letters, but I have to show a few of them before we get there. And thank you for all the kind comments! This is my first actual work, so it makes me very happy. Warning: very very minor self harm, harry scratches the wound umbridge gave him.

Harry walked out of detention, barely resisting the urge to scratch at his new wound. He sped up his pace as he walked to the Gryffindor tower, eager to get some of his anger out. When he noticed some of the stares he was getting, he attempted to walk as fast as possible without it being noticed. Harry’s mind was racing, not able to focus on one thought at a time. He eventually made to the tower, fortunately avoiding anyone on the way. 

He saw Ron and Hermione bickering and crept by them, they were to invested in arguing with each other to notice him walking by. Harry went to the dorm, and threw the curtains closed hoping that if his dormmates came in they would assume he was asleep. He sat there, taking deep breaths. He belatedly noticed that he had begun scratching his wound. Harry stopped when he realized what he was doing. 

He sat still and stared at it, re-reading the words repeatedly. Time drifted by as he stared at the words ‘I must not tell lies’ cut into his palm. After an undetermined amount of time, he put his hand down. Harry began going through his day, specifically all the things that upset him. His argument with Umbridge, his spout with Hermione about his argument with Umbridge, Snape being a greasy overbearing bat, a yippy blonde chihuahua known as Draco Malfoy, and detention. He could feel his blood begin to boil, mind beginning to swim. 

Harry grabbed a quill and ink from his bag. He set the ink a few inches away from where he set and hoped it wouldn't fall over. He finally grabbed parchment and started writing a letter. 

**Dear Necro-Cannibal Leader,**

**Hi, it's me again. Harry-fucking-potter. I just got out of detention with Umbridge, so I'm in a pretty bad mood. So, were back at it with another episode of ‘Fuck Voldie’ starring the 15-year-old savior. 15. Merlin, the wizarding world is ridiculous. I understand why you would want to change it. They expect me to be able to kill someone adults are too afraid to say the name of. It’s so fucking stupid. I understand you’re an idiot, as we’ve discussed, but it doesn’t mean you're not powerful.**

**I know Dumbledore is all knowing, but I'm genuinely concerned with his mental state at this point. People keep telling to listen to him because he’s powerful and defeated Grindelwald, but if that’s true why doesn’t he kill you? He seems pretty capable.**

**I can't get this thought out of my head, if you got so many self-preservation experts to join you, you must have been charismatic when you were younger. You couldn’t have been the way you are now; nobody would willing follow you how you are now. If I'm correct you should've gone that way, stayed human looking, not be obviously genocidal. I'm hoping you weren't always crazy, because nobodies born evil. I’ve learned your real name and researched it. Riddle isn't a pureblood name. You're not a pureblood. I haven't got a clue why you spout that blood supremacy shit.**

**You're a half-blood. I know you are from my second year, in the chamber of secrets. I don’t know why you hate muggleborns. Muggles are understandable if you have a grudge against them, even if its petty. But muggleborns? No idea. They are what make new wizarding blood, if it weren't for them all wizards and witches would be deformed by incest. Merlin and Morgana, why are powerful people so bloody stupid?**

**Thinking about this pisses me off, hopefully Zeus strikes you down you moron.**

**Sincerely,**

**The only wizard with common fucking sense.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering whether I should write shorter chapters sooner, or longer ones later? I'm thinking the latter.


	3. Dear Ugly-Dude-Medusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry freaks out a lil bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight warning, you will notice canon-divergent things. like Harry being more indifferent or smarter, or the schedule being different because I have no clue how that works. Also Harry doesn't take divination. Finally, the writing is wayyyyyy worse in this chapter, and it won't get better.

“Harry, I understand you only want to help, but arguing with Umbridge isn't helping anyone. Its only hurting you,” Hermione stated as if it were a fact, which it might be Harry thought idly before remembering who they were talking about. He silently scowled at Hermione. He didn’t understand why she kept scolding him about this, they both know it wouldn’t stop him. “I know that she's being ridiculous, but you're just feeding into it by fighting,” Hermione said as if she knew what he was thinking while putting her hands on her hips. 

Harry sighed, sick of this back and forth, “are you finished? I have a detention to go to,” he snapped. without waiting for her to respond he slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking away. He could absently hear Hermione calling after him, but ignored it in favor of wondering around until his detention began. Harry had walked for half an hour before heading to detention. 

When he arrived Umbridge already had a parchment and blood quill set on a desk. He sat at the desk and began writing silently, feeling the barely scabbed wound starting to open. Harry attempted to distract himself from the situation but kept coming but when he felt a particularly harsh spike of pain. The quill ran over the paper, leaving nothing but small indents. The only sound that could be heard was the faint sound of scraping from the blood quill and the occasional sharp inhale. Harry watched his hand move over the paper, almost in a trance-like state if it wasn’t for the pain in his hand. 

It felt like hours had past when Umbridge finally allowed him to leave, he was sure he was there longer than usual. Everything was overwhelming. His throbbing hand. Blurring vision. Racing heart. Tight chest. It was too much for him. Harry ducked into an abandoned classroom, closing the door and sitting on the floor against it. The cold against his skin helped him slowly recover, senses becoming duller until all that was left was a throbbing hand and anger. 

Harry was so angry; he could feel himself shake from it. What did he do to deserve this, Tell the truth? Not die as baby? It was infuriating. He wanted to destroy everything in the room to get it out, to get everyone to let him have a normal Hogwarts experience. To not almost die every year and put his friends in danger. 

Harry stood on shaking legs, and walked over to desk and sat down. He rummaged through his bag, accidently pulling out an old letter before he got a blank parchment. He grabbed ink and set it down on the desk, and began writing. 

**Dear Ugly-Dude-Medusa,**

**Hey, hello, hi, I'm feeling pissed and slightly hysterical so I've decided to write another letter. People are right, I probably am insane, just not because I know your alive and living your best life. It’s because I write letters to a homicidal dark lord that specifically targets me, and even if I don’t send them it seems like a pretty bad idea. I should at least burn them, but I feel the need to have a memento of a kid being smarter than you.**

**You have a god complex, or should I say Lord complex? So, I'm sure you have experience thinking ‘These people are fucking morons’ on a daily basis. I'm just thinking, if Hermione of all people doesn’t understand, who will? A fucking idiot scary evil dark lord. Bloody hell, next thing I know Ron’s going to turn on me again. I might just go muggle, abandon magic, not almost fucking die every year. Or I could go to a different magic school, a place where no one knows Harry-fucking-Potter or Lord-fucking-Voldemort.**

**Where did you even get that name? I searched around and turns out it means ‘Flight of Death’, how fucking lame is that? Should have gone with Morte or Perisher; not ‘Flight of Death’, Merlin. Is it because you can fly? But as far as I know you aren't the entity named Death.**

**The name is ridiculous, and so is Death Eaters. Like, I guess it's cool, because eating death and all, but it's really cliché. Maybe translate into a different language or something to make it sound mysterious and scarier. Also, the whole turning into a snake thing is weird. You haven't always looked like that, not with the whole Tom riddle nonsense. On the off-chance, you still would've had to gone to some magical school. I don’t imagine there wouldn’t be any pictures of a 11-year-old snake person. Just in case I'll make sure to keep an eye out for one.**

**You’re a cliché, ridiculous snake**

**Sincerely,**

**Boy-That-Notices-Your-Basic**

Harry stood up and stuffed the ink, letter and quill into his bag. He knew that Hermione and Ron were probably worried about him being gone longer than usual. He left the classroom and headed to the tower. When he got there, he saw Ron and Hermione and walked over to them. “Hey guys” Harry said awkwardly after shuffling his foot for a moment. He felt a little bad for snapping at Hermione, but wished she would stop fighting with him about Umbridge. 

They looked up at him. “Hey, did Umbridge keep you long mate? Seems like you were gone for quite a while,” Ron spoke, unknowing about the fight. 

Harry sat down while Ron was speaking and slumped in his seat. He sighed, “I think so, it sure felt like it was longer,” he responded. He was exhausted, he wanted to go to the dorms and sleep the for the rest of the war. He realised Hermione hadn't said anything and held back another sigh. Harry looked towards her “I'm sorry snapping at you this morning, I was just dreading dealing with Umbridge and you kept talking about it” he said earnestly. 

She looked up from her homework and sighed, “it's alright Harry, I’m just worried about you,” 

He appreciated her worry, even if he felt it was unfounded. “Thank you ‘Mione, I'm worn out, I'm going to go to sleep” He gave her and Ron a small smile before heading to the dorms. When he got there, he changed out of his school robes and into some of Dudley's old clothes. Harry went to his bed and closed his curtains before setting his bag at the end of the bed, not wanting to risk anyone seeing the letters he’s written. He sat there for a moment, then laid down and fell asleep. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

When Harry woke up, it was anti-climactic for what his dream was. He had dreamt of an unknown assailant casting the killer curse at him, but when he woke up, his eyes fluttered open slowly. His brain took a moment to process the dream and when it did Harry shook his head, as if shaking the dream out of his head. He sat up and put his glasses on before grabbing his wand and casting a Tempus. Harry moved the glasses off his face to rub his eyes for better view of the time. ‘5:36’ it said in a stark white colour. He groaned and scrubbed his face, knowing he wasn’t falling back to sleep anytime soon. 

Harry stretched for a moment, then reached for his bag that was tilted over at the end of his bed and sat with his legs crossed. He first grabbed the ink and quill out his bag, ready to start venting in his letter. He already had small draft of what to say, like having nightmares and waking up early because Voldemort can't except the idea of death (a rather delayed one for muggle standards). 

After rummaging around his bag for a minute, Harry starts panicking a little. He dumps the bag out onto his bed and separates everything. 

No letters. Not one letter. 

Harry starts panicking a lot, getting up quickly to look around the bed. He looks around fast before moving the drapes to look under the bed. Still no letters. He considers waking Ron up, but dismisses the idea after a moment. Harry doesn’t want Ron to get suspicious and tell Hermione or just tell Hermione, who would definitely get suspicious. 

Trying to think of a place he could have put the letters, Harry begins to get ready for breakfast. When he’s finished getting dressed, he cast another tempus. He lets out a sigh of relief when he reads the time ‘6:00’, Ron should be getting up in half an hour. After spending thirty minutes looking for the letter, it took a lot longer to get dressed. It’s a relief that Ron always wakes up thirty minutes before breakfast, just so he wouldn’t miss it. Harry continues to rack his brain for any clue about the letter, absentmindedly beginning to scratch the scar Umbridge gave him. Suddenly realising he should look around the entire room, he begins searching around the entire dorm. He only stops when he notices Rons snores stopped. 

He hears shuffling and goes back to his bed, closing drapes once he sits down. Once he hears everyone wake up and start to get dressed, he cast a Tempus. He scoffs impatiently, ‘6:47’, another thirteen minutes. Harry waits another ten before getting up and going to talk to Ron. “Hey Ron.” 

Ron looks up from the bag he was putting on his shoulder to over at him “hi Harry.” after giving him a quick once over he points out “you must've gotten up early, I didn’t see you get up but your dressed” 

“yeah, I woke up at five” he tells Ron in a slightly irritated voice, still peeved about waking up so early and agitated at losing his letters. He didn’t want any of his friends to read some of the things he’s written about them in anger. The opinions aren't only opinions in anger, he feels the same way when he’s fine, but has accepted nobody's perfect. Only when he’s mad, it annoys him more than anything. Imagining his friends finding the letters, and their faces, he doesn’t realise when Ron responds to him. 

“Harry, mate, you there?” he asks in a tone that’s a mix of slight concern and confusion. 

He snaps out of it and looks at Ron, “Er... yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just...sleep loss” he uttered, only lying by omission. 

Ron brushes it off and starts heading down for breakfast. Going down to the common room, he can’t resist the urge to look around the room. After pausing for a moment, Harry turns to Ron and comes up with an excuse to stay and search. “hey Ron, I lost my...Er... my transfiguration essay, I'm gonna look for it. Meet you at breakfast.” he muttered the last sentence before turning away from Ron. He vaguely heard Ron say goodbye and leave. 

Harry searches long enough to miss breakfast. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

Unbeknownst to Harry, during the night the letters fell out of the bag after he kicked it during a nightmare. A house elf saw it and decided to help the Great Harry Potter and sent all of the letters off at the owlery. Such good intent, but such an unfortunate thing. As the saying goes, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

“When I went to the dorms, did you see anything fall out of my bag? I can’t find my ancient runes project.” 

Harry had to wait until lunch to _finally_ ask Ron and Hermione if they had seen the letters. Ron was the first to respond to the question. “Nah, I was a little distracted being ‘Mione.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “distracted one way to put it, wrong is another. Also, no I haven’t seen your project Harry. You should be more responsible with your work, especially with the OWLs coming up. We have so much work to be doing-” Harry stopped paying attention when he realised she was starting a tangent. He was sure they didn’t know about the letters; Ron would throw a fit and Hermione would give him judgmental stares, then rant about how there are more important things to do, and last but not least tell him how stupid he’s being for losing the letters. 

The rest of the day goes by with him (not so) subtly asking all his dorm mates if they’ve seen anything by his bed or fall out of his bag. Nothing. Fucking _nothing_. That leads to him asking all the Gryffindor's the same thing. Eventually he gave up, and the letters left his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! apologies it took so long, I'm bad at writing more than 100 words at a time. I would say quality over quantity, but that doesn't fit.


	4. Dear Voldilocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I want to say, because it occurred to me it might be perceived that way, Luna and Harry aren't in a relationship and won't be. harry just really likes Luna because she's not judge mental and he feels comfortable around her, more of brother sister thing. He also is just friends with Draco, he finds him funny.

**Dear Voldilocks, you kind of remind me of the grinch. Except you destroy the wizarding world instead of Christmas. You also suck at actually destroying the wizarding world. Like absolutely suck at it. You killed a kid, killed a kid's parents, and your death eaters did everything else. Which was only out of fear. Which is a very bad motivator. Especially when you need their help to rule the world.**

**I don’t get why you would want to do that, seems like it would be easier just to influence certain things while being in an easy job. But of course, noooo, big bad dark lord MUST take over the world with all the purebloods. How did you get them all together? Just announce “I'm scary, believe in incest to get rid of magic, and I want to kill a child!’ and they all started cheering? I'm imagining a young Lucius jumping up and giggling like a little girl. Magical Imagery. Literally.**

**I admit that was a horrid joke. Anyway, more about you being a horrible leader. Running a group with fear is a very bad an idea, the second someone stands up to you everyone will let them. Eventually your immortality will wear out and somebody will finally kill you. Hopefully not me, I really don’t want to put up with that, I have better things to do with my time. For example, right now I have better things to do, Goodbye Tommy boy.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Person That Gave You the Image of Lucius Malfoy Giggling**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

Harry leaned his head against his palm, vaguely hearing Ron talk about Quidditch. He sat there for a few moments, before saying as he stood up “This conversation is getting boring, so I'm gonna be leaving, I'll see you later”. 

He walked out of the common room and headed towards the Great Lake to see if he could find Luna. Luna was sitting by the lake, planting something. When they met Harry immediately took a liking to her and her creative way of thinking. 

Sitting next to Luna, he noticed she was humming something. He sat silent for a moment before speaking “What are you planting?” 

She stopped humming but didn’t look up “I’m planting mistletoe, to give the Nargles a home” 

“I thought Nargles are thieves, why would you want to keep them close to us?” 

“everything deserves a home, but besides that if they have a home, they will stay there instead of stealing my things.” 

Harry gave Luna an exasperated look, “do seriously believe that it was the Nargles? It was students. They are bullying you.” He was suddenly aware of the fact that she wasn’t wearing shoes. He groaned, “Luna, when you're done, were gonna go find your shoes.” 

Luna started humming again but nodded in agreement. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

“How do they even get your shoes Luna? Do you take them off and they steal them or what?” Harry said as he crouched down and placed the shoes in front of Lunas feet. He found had them near the Slytherin common room. 

She seemed totally uncaring about how her shoes go missing regularly “I'm not entirely sure, sometimes I wake up and they aren't there, other times there just gone,” Luna slipped into the shoes. “I don’t mind, the grass and stone feel nice.” 

Standing up he smiled at Luna “your lovely, you know that? Absolutely lovely,” he was sure Luna was one of his favorite people to hang out with, even if they only recently met. 

“Thank you, Harry. You are as well.” 

She started walking and Harry walked beside her. “Have you lost anything else? I have time to help,” 

“I have all my papers and shoes, but I haven't found my mini–Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans earrings if you would like to help.” 

“I would love to.” 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

After about thirty minutes of searching and talking about Nargles Luna brings up a new topic. “whatever happened to the letters you were writing to Voldemort? Did you find them?” Harry froze. 

She kept searching through the things she had dumped out of her bag. It is a two-person job because the bag has an extension charm on it. Harry had put it on so Luna could keep her shoes in her bag when she takes them off to lessen the likelihood of losing them. 

“I-I don’t...How do you know these things? Are you a seer?” 

She thought for moment before saying “No, I don’t believe so” 

Sighing he kept looking “I still haven't found them, I'm not too worried. Nobody has said anything and Voldemort hasn’t come to kill me yet.” Harry started laughing “Imagine that! Voldemort reading all the letters I wrote. That would be bloody brilliant.” 

Luna chuckled “He doubt he will be as murderous as you believe. He might even be kind and loveable” 

He stared at her in silence. Snake-faced, horrid, Voldemort, being kind? Loveable? To Harry Potter? Not possible. “Luna, as previously said your lovely, but that is impossible and slightly crazy” 

She hummed in response and grabbed the Bertie Beans necklace, “I told you it was the Nargles” 

Sighing, he accepted the topic change “some incidents might be, but not all are. This might be Nargles or forgetfulness, the shoes are bullying, and the papers could be either.” 

He started sliding things back into the bag. “By the way, anytime someone won't leave you alone or you lose something, come get me and I'll help.” when he’s done, he picks up the bag and hands it to Luna. 

She smiles and puts the bag over her shoulder. “I’ll walk you back to your dorm,” Luna nodded and said thank you. 

When they got to the dorm and said they're goodbyes Harry turned to leave but Luna stopped him. She put her necklace on him “Think of it as a good luck charm. Luna kissed him on the cheek and turned away. 

He glanced at the necklace and noticed there is miniature beans in the box. Harry chuckled and walked back to the Gryffindor dorms. Dread began to creep up on him thinking about how mad Ron and Hermione are going to be at him for disappearing and calling them boring, but kept walking. 

Harry walked back into the common room, and saw Hermione berating Ron about studying. They looked up to see him, and Ron got a disgruntled look on his face. Harry didn’t care and plopped down next to him. “What are you guys studying?” 

Hermione waited for Ron to start complaining, and got a suspicious when he didn’t. “I'm trying to get Ron to understand the importance of potions, especially if he wants to become an auror.” she looked between Ron and Harry. 

“that's true, you have to get outstanding in most subjects to become one.” 

“you should study too Harry if you want to be one.” 

Giving her an unimpressed look, he replied “Why would I want to become one? I’ve already risked my life tons of times for wizarding world, I don’t want to do it more.” Hermione and Ron both gave him a surprised look. 

“I thought we were going to become aurors together mate?” Ron said after a pause 

Harry shrugged before saying “I don’t know why. I guess now it might sound fun, but it's actually paperwork, late nights, and re-reading the case notes.” 

It was Hermione's turn to voice her surprise “how do you know that?” 

“Research. I wanted to know what being auror actually was and that’s what I came up with. Why are so surprised?” 

“Because of your savior complex, we thought you’d always want to save people” She explains. 

Harry sighs “I don’t care. If I didn’t directly affect me, I probably wouldn’t care about Voldemort either. I’m fifteen for merlin's sake, an adult should take care of it” 

“Thats messed up. If I didn’t affect you? What about all the muggleborns and half-bloods?” 

“as I said, I'm fifteen. I don’t want to deal with this. I don’t want anything bad to happen to anyone but it shouldn’t be my job to make that happen.” Harry began thinking about whether he would prefer to watch this play out, or leave and not argue with them. Before he could deicide Hermione spoke up. 

“I understand that Harry, but you have to. Nobody can defeat him besides you. Were all young, but we have to save everyone. We-” 

He puts his hand up to stop her “the thing is, it isn't a ‘We’ situation. _I_ have to kill him. _I_ have him inside my head. _I_ have him regularly try to kill me. _I_ get everyone close to me killed. _We_ go on dangerous adventures. 

_We_ are friends. You guys tag along, and I'm grateful for it, but you aren't forced into it.” For the weight of his words, Harry said it all in an uncaring manner. “This is getting ridiculous. I’ll leave you to stew over that for a bit.” He stood up and walked back out of the common room. 

Once out of the common room, he said to an empty room “well that was anticlimactic. Where should I go now?” he cast a tempus, ‘7:29’ he still had a few hours until curfew. Harry deicides to go to the library. 

He grabs an Ancient Runes book, after a while of reading, he notices Draco Malfoy sitting alone a few tables away. Grabbing his book, he stands up and walks over searching for entertainment. He smiles and greets him “Hello Draco!” Draco looks up and gets a shocked expression that turns into a sneer. 

“Again?! What do you want potty?” 

“Entertainment if I'm being honest, and you can't judge me for not caring about others,” 

“Leave me alone scar-head.” 

“No. Also can you go one sentence without calling me something? It doesn’t bother me but it sounds weird” 

The look Draco gives him makes him feel slightly crazy. “please stop looking at me like that, it makes me feel insane.” 

Draco looks frazzled “stop acting insane. I'm going to pretend you're not here; I don’t have time for to pay attention to idiots,” he starts muttering and looks down at his book at the end of the sentence. 

“I'll ease you into our friendship.” he doesn’t look up and Harry sits down and opens his book. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

After an hour and a half Harry cast a tempus ‘8:59’ he turns to Draco. “we should be going, it’s a minute before nine,” Draco glances at him and stands up in a rush. “calm down, we can use the invisibility cloak” 

“Pardon?” 

He rolls his eyes and takes the cloak out. “Before you say it, it was my fathers. I didn’t get special privilege because Voldemort couldn’t kill me.” Draco shivers at the name. 

“whatever, that wasn’t what I was going to say.” 

“Sure.” 

He stares at the cloak and Harry offers it to him “do you want to try it? I don’t mind.” 

Draco looks suspicious but grabs the cloak and puts it on his arm. It disappears and he lets out a quiet “woah”. He continues to do this for a few minutes then realises he’s been doing it while Harry watches. Draco hands it back to Harry and Harry puts it over them. They set off to the Slytherin common room. 

When they arrive at the Slytherin Draco asks “Why do you know where our common room is?” 

“I snuck in when we were in second year” he answers 

“When- actually I don’t want to know.... goodbye potty” Draco sniffs and mutters the password before walking into the common room. Harry laughs and heads back to Gryffindor. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

He walks in and sees Hermione there reading on the couch. Harry walks over and plops down next to her “hey ‘Mione.” he noticed she had a concerned look on her face. 

When she sees him, she gets an angry look on her face. “I've been worried about you! You’ve walked out on us twice today. Is something wrong? What have you been doing?” 

“in my defense, you were boring and the second time you guys were irritating me. Also, I went to visit Luna and then I bumped into Malfoy and we hung out” Hermione looks shocked. 

“Malfoy? He’s horrible and you hate him!” she sounds confused and worried now. 

“He’s funny. He gets completely shocked every time I sit by him. It's hilarious.” 

Hermione looks angry “Harry you have been distant, mean, and have refused to explain why for weeks. Ive been trying to help but you won't let me. I’m tired, so we’ll talk about this tomorrow.” 

She walks to the girl's dorm. “have I been that big of a dick? ...Maybe.” 

That night when he goes to bed, he thinks about the conversation he had with Luna. What did she mean about Voldemort being kind and loveable? Maybe when he was a baby. He imagined a cute baby Tom Riddle before he started thinking about the letters. 

How would Voldemort be anything but murderous if he read the letters. Harry shook his head and put his thoughts elsewhere, he slowly began to drift off. 

Suddenly he was in a room with walls and floors made of black marble. He was sitting on a black leather chair. Infront of him was table made of dark brown wood, almost black. Behind that was another chair, the same as his with a small table next to it. 

The most surprising thing was the person in the chair, sipping tea with his legs crossed while reading a book. The man had dark brown hair, perfect except one stray curl on his forehead. He had a light stubble and looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties, but with wizards it's difficult to tell. 

He was wearing a white button up with the first two buttons unbuttoned, with the sleeves rolled up. The man wearing slacks and loafers, and to finish it off he had striking crimson eyes. 

To cut it short, he is gorgeous. 

He took one last sip before looking up. His eyes narrowed when he saw Harry, as if he recognized him. Harry knew he recognized the eyes, but nothing else. The voice is what made Harry know who he was with. 

“Hello Potter,” 

He sat there shocked for moment before blurting out “Hi Riddle.” 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

When Tom woke up, he felt more...complete. His thoughts less jumbled. He shook his head then rubbed it. Tom sat up and noticed the room, a room inside the Malfoy Manor. Then the memories started flooding back, the other horcruxes, Harry Potter, dying, Pettigrew, everything. He sighs “Dear Merlin and bloody Morgana, what was I thinking?” Tom was horrified at his decisions, making six horcruxes? He couldn't believe he would do something so stupid. Of course, his humanity is going to deplete. 

He stood up on shaky legs and cast and accio for his wand. His wand came flying from the bed into his hands. “Tempus” the spell showed the time was ‘4:43’, Tom stretched and came to the assumption that he wasn’t going to fall back asleep anytime soon. He cast a diem to check the date, 8/29/95. He had lost almost three months. Tom scrubbed a hand over his face and started going through his memories to sort everything out. 

Four months later, February seventeenth 1996, Tom had made a fake identity as a graduate from Ilvermorny, Thomas Vaunt, worked in the American ministry, and moved to the UK a few years ago to visit and decided to stay and that’s why he has a British accent. He had planned everything, where his residence is, his papers, all his work in America, is perfected and memorized. Tom had introduced himself as Voldemort to his followers and ended up humiliating Fenrir by forcing him kneel while under the cruciatus curse, when he tried to attack him. 

One day while he was planning his introduction to the world, he got lots of owls and letters. Once the room was cleared of owls and he had stacked the letters it was around more than fifty letters. Tom grabbed the letter with the earliest date on it and began reading. After the first sentence he was already shocked to see that it was Harry Potter writing him and insulting him. Writing while being fully aware that the person was attempting to kill him. 

A few letters later Tom got the hint that Harry wasn’t intending to ever send Tom the letters, just wrote them as an outlet. He spent the rest of the night reading them and getting increasingly angry. How dare this little brat insult him? And so many times? Tom was going to rip his tongue out. If you ignored the insults and swearing, he began to notice Harry actually had good ideas. He took a deep breath and set the last letter down. He cast a tempus and the numbers ‘2:54’ showed up. Running a hand through his hair Tom decided it would be best to go to bed and cool off. 

He couldn’t get Potter out of his head, it was horrible. Tom got angrier the more he thought about it the angrier he got. Not just at Harry but also at himself. He truly couldn’t believe he would be so stupid, so many times. There was enough that Tom couldn’t even keep track of it inside his head. His last when he went to bed was about Harry Potter. 

He was sitting happily in his mindscape when someone showed up. Tom assumed it was a dream of sorts, and wished it away. When the figure stayed, closed his book and looked up at the person sitting across from him. He was surprised to say the least when he saw Harry Potter. Tom schooled his features and set his teacup down on the table next to him. After a pause he spoke “Hello Potter.” He was startled when he heard the response. 

“Hi Riddle,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first actual fanfic I'm writing, so there will most likely be some OOC. Constructive criticism welcome! if you want updates about the fic go to my tumblr 'give-tommy-a-rose'


End file.
